1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
As image forming devices, such as printers and copiers, a device is available in which an unfixed image formed by development using developer is transferred onto a recording medium, such as paper, and the recording medium onto which the unfixed image is transferred is subjected to fixing using a fixing device to form images of characters, figures, patterns, photographic pictures, etc. In addition, as a fixing device for use in such an image forming device, a device configured as described below is available.
Such a fixing device is equipped with a heating rotating body having the shape of a roll or the like and rotating while being heated using a heater; and a pressurizing rotating body having the shape of a roll or belt or the like and rotating while making contact with the surface portion of the heating rotating body along the direction of the rotation shaft thereof so as to form a fixing portion through which a recording medium having an unfixed image is passed, wherein the recording medium having the unfixed image is introduced into and passed through the fixing portion formed between the heating rotating body and the pressurizing rotating body, thereby to heat and pressurize the unfixed image and to fix the unfixed image to the recording medium. The pressurizing rotating body is pressed against the heating rotating body using a pressing mechanism that generally utilizes the force of a compression spring or the like.